


Always thought I'd float away

by fromcigarettestoskinnyjeans



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, ashton is mentioned - Freeform, calum appears for maybe a second, fetus muke, nervous Luke, that's essentially the entire fic - first crying and then fluff, their first show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcigarettestoskinnyjeans/pseuds/fromcigarettestoskinnyjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke knew from countless presentations in class that he got rather nervous in front of a crowd, but he would have never imagined it to be this bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always thought I'd float away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



> Gosh, I haven’t logged on in so long, I nearly didn’t find my password again (whoops).
> 
> This is for Andie, who, after hearing me whine about never being able to finish my stories and asking for a short prompt, gave me this to write about:  
> "How about something about their first gig an that hotel? Luke being really really nervous and Michael calming him down. I am weak for fetus Muke. And I might be wrong about this, I might be confusing videos, but I’m pretty sure there is a video from that gig where Luke is crying while he sings a song. So you could work that in, if you want."
> 
> I do have to say that I’m proud of how this turned out (and I mean, look at me, I finished something I started for once! (even if it did take me what felt like half a year)), so yeah, hope y’all enjoy this too! And if you happen to find mistakes then please tell me, I’d like to correct them.

When Michael had stormed into his room that one Saturday, Calum in tow, a little out of breath and with blotchy red cheeks and this wildly excited shine in his eyes, Luke had been taken aback. His plans for that day had been simply to try and figure out his math homework and after that to fuck around on the guitar a bit, and he definitely couldn’t remember Michael or Calum telling him that there’d be a band practise that day. More precisely at his house.

But before Luke had been able to even open his mouth and voice his confusion, Michael had blurted out ,”I’ve got us two gigs at the Annandale, three weeks from now!” and everything Luke had wanted to say had been forgotten. Two gigs for them to play? This had been every dream they’ve ever had coming true.

The moment back then counted to Luke’s favourite memories, not least because of the way Michael had looked that day, so openly happy and delighted, literally seeming to glow out of excitement. It reminded Luke of a day two weeks prior to that afternoon, when Michael had taken him behind the bleachers and they had skipped English to make out. (Yes, the cliché, Luke knows.) Michael had looked so soft and flushed that day, and the way his wide green eyes had gleamed still made Luke feel a pleasant, tingly heat in his stomach.

Right.

Thinking about tingly sensations in his stomach was definitely not the best idea in that moment.

Luke curled in farther on himself in his place, hidden away in a storage cupboard in one of the backrooms of the Annandale, and tried to will the fluttery feeling in his stomach away.

Okay, thinking about the show – could this even be called a show when they would only perform a few covers and then leave again? – was not recommended, it had been the thing that had brought him into this goddamn cupboard in the first place. Thinking about Michael and his kiss-bitten lips and sneaky hands seemed off limits too, since it sadly did not make the nervous rumbling in his stomach cease but only intensified it. What else could work? Puppies? The English essay lying on his desk at home, waiting to be written? His mum?

Pressing out a laugh that sounded a lot more like a sob, Luke lifted his shaking hands up to rub over his face.  
Playing music in front of people was his dream, the thing he had wished for since the moment he first held a guitar in his hands, and now look at him. Being presented with the chance to do so made him hide in a cupboard and crumble down because of his nerves. He had never felt this small and pathetic before.

Somewhere in the near distance, Luke heard a familiar voice shout for him, asking where he was. The sound was muffled by the cupboard door, but still clear enough for him to know that it was Michael. A soft whimper escaped Luke’s lips and he put his hand over his mouth while tears formed in his eyes. 

He didn’t want to be found, not like this and especially not by Michael. What he had with this boy was too new, too special, and he desperately wanted to impress him and look good for him. Luke definitely didn’t want Michael to see this picture of misery that he must’ve been in this moment.

After having made out under the bleachers, they had come back to the normal world without ever really talking about it. But things had changed, they had touched each other more, let hands linger longer and gazes caress each other. They had even kissed again, in the secrecy of Luke’s room when Calum had long since left after band practise, a bit clumsy and rushed, but oh so eager and starved for touches.

Michael made Luke feel all the things romantic films told him he’d feel upon meeting The One, from the butterflies in his stomach over the quickened heartbeat and the flushed cheeks and sweaty palms to the way his thoughts always strayed back to him, no matter how hard Luke tried to force them away from Michael. Fact was, he really liked Michael and he didn’t want to fuck this up by being an uncool loser that couldn’t even bear playing in front of people.

“Luke? Luke! Where the hell are you man, we need to go out on stage soon and Calum and I wanted to have a band hug before that!” Michael sounded a bit annoyed and Luke tried to keep the sobs in his throat. His cheeks were completely wet now and he could feel the tears dripping onto his shirt and god, he was so embarrassed of himself.

The cupboard was really uncomfortable since it was so tiny that he basically had to fold himself to fit into it and a small broom was digging into his back, and when he tried to shift and relieve his back a bit he made the broom fall over and crash against the ground with a loud noise. Luke froze.

“Luke?” There were footsteps coming closer and suddenly the cupboard door was opened. “Luke, what are you doing ins- oh god, Luke, what happened?!”

Michael crouched down with a worried look and reached out a hand for Luke. He made soft, calming noises and stroked Luke’s tearstained cheek tentatively, relieved when he saw that he didn’t shy away from his touch. Luke now couldn’t keep the sobs in anymore and he flung himself out of the cupboard and into Michael’s arms, making him fall back onto his ass and clinging to him while he cried loudly.

This caught Michael by surprise and he made a small noise of pain at the collision with the ground, but caught on quickly and stroked up and down Luke’s back reassuringly, trying to calm him down a bit. Then he laid his chin on Luke’s shoulder and softly asked into his neck, “Would you like to tell me what’s gotten you so worked up, babe?”

Luke suddenly grew quiet and stilled in his arms, before slowly moving out of Michael’s grasp to look at him. His face was flushed and wet, his eyes red and a bit swollen from all the crying and he was still sitting on Michael’s lap, but all this was secondary to one important thing.

“Babe?” Luke’s voice sounded incredulous, but also a bit hopeful and now it was Michael’s turn to blush.

He coughed slightly and moved the hand that wasn’t on Luke’s back to his own neck, stroking awkwardly, while saying, “Y-yeah, well, we made out… More than one time even! And I just thought…” He cleared his throat and continued with his eyes trained onto Luke’s shirt. “I know that we didn’t talk about it or anything, but in my head I’ve been kinda calling my boyfriend, so… would you like that, too?”

Michael nervously looked up and caught Luke’s eyes, who, upon hearing Michael’s words, had completely forgotten anything around them, which he made clear when he dove down and crushed their lips together.

Again not having expected this, Michael grew stiff for a second before he melted into the kiss. He moved his hands to Luke’s face cupping it and tilted his head for a better angle, softly sucking and nibbling on Luke’s lips, to which he reacted with pleased little noises. After awkwardly hovering in the air, Luke decided to put his hands on the back of Michael’s neck, playing with the smooth little hairs there.

Michael groaned at that and bucked his hips up, pulling a sweet moan out of Luke. They separated their lips again and just looked at each other, but upon seeing Michael’s flushed cheeks and wet, red lips Luke had to dip his head down again and press dozens of butterfly kisses to his mouth.

With a breathless laugh Michael asked in between the kisses, “Would you like to tell me now what’s made you cry and hide in a cupboard?”

Luke pulled back and frowned a bit. “It was stupid,” he mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact. Now that Michael had mentioned it, the nauseous feeling came back in an instant, making Luke’s hands shaky.

“Couldn’t have been that stupid, if it made you cry.” Michael let his best pout accompany this sentence, knowing that it would make Luke crack, and he succeeded.

Luke sighed quietly and whispered, “It’s just… What if I fuck up? What if they hate us because I’m such a fuck-up? I can’t go out there Mike, I’m already shaking at the thought of it! I’m scared of playing in front of people and I don’t know what to do!” He got louder towards the end, talking himself into hysterics again.

Shushing him, Michael held a finger against Luke’s mouth and said calmingly, “Babe, Baby. Luke. Listen. You’re not gonna fuck up. Alright? You’re amazing. You’ve got the voice of an angel and you can play like an ace. Not a single person out there could possibly hate you, you’re far too adorable for that.” Luke opened his mouth to protest but Michael just put his hand over his mouth. “No, let me finish. You’re not gonna be alone out there, alright? You’ve got me and Cal, and Ashton will be there and your whole family is watching. I think the majority of people out there are in fact our families and maybe two girls we know from school. There’s no one you could possibly embarrass yourself in front of.”

He took a short pause, thinking, then continued, “And even if you fuck up, who cares? It’s our first show, of course we’re gonna suck. All of us, not only you. But we’ll get better. Tomorrow, Ashton will be drumming with us. And maybe we’ll even get him to stay in the band, who knows? Let’s just take baby steps in the direction of a career as rockstars, we don’t need to be perfect right now.”

Luke wrapped his fingers around Michael’s wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“Thank you,” he stated with a look of sincere gratefulness in his eyes, watered a bit with unshed tears that had appeared out of an overwhelming fondness for the boy in front of him.

Michael laughed and petted Luke’s hair, while responding, “No need to thank me, half of this has been said for me too. D’you seriously think you’re the only one who’s scared of going out there and playing? But it’s alright, it’s our first time and we should simply do our best. And we can just pretend as if we’re playing for a camera again, just another of our lame-ass Youtube covers, or we’ll just imagine that everyone’s naked.” Luke giggled and made Michael smile fondly at him, before he added, “On second thought, forget about everyone being naked. If I imagine that, I won’t be able to stop laughing.”

When Luke opened his mouth to retort with something and possibly tease Michael a bit, they heard Calum calling out for them. “Guys? Guys! Where are you? Goddamnit Michael, I thought I said to find Luke, not to get lost too!”

Michael and Luke looked at each other and promptly cracked up, the tension falling off them completely. Calum came into the room through the open door with an annoyed face, lifting an eyebrow at the scene before him while taking in the way Luke sat in Michael’s lap, both their lips a kiss-bitten red and some not-quite-yet dried tear tracks on Luke’s face.

In a dry tone he asked, “Do I even want to know what’s been going on here?”, which sent the two, who had just calmed down, into another fit of laughter. Calum just rolled his eyes. “Okay, when you’re quite finished with whatever you were doing, it would be great if you could come back into our dressing room so we could have that band hug and finally go out there and rock their pants off.”

He turned around and walked out of the room. Michael looked at Luke, still giggling a bit, before starting to push him off his lap. “C’mon, boyfriend, it’s time to get up and out there! You’ve heard Cal, we’ve got people to undress with our amazing sound!”

While he stood up, Luke used the hem of his shirt to dry the tear tracks on his face and then took Michael’s outstretched hand, lacing their fingers together when they made their way down the hall to their designated backroom.

Before they could go in, Luke held Michael back one last time. “Promise me this will go okay?”

Squeezing Luke’s hand Michael replied, “I promise, Lukey. We’ll be the best we can.” With a fond sparkle in his eyes he leaned forward and pecked Luke’s lips softly once again, then pulling him along towards a disgruntled Calum to finally get that band hug done and go out on stage for the first time ever.

(And if Luke tore up again during one of their songs while watching Michael sing, not being able to believe that he could really call this beautiful boy his, well, nobody has to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> I just might add here that I have no clue about how exactly this band forming process took place except for a rough concept and I couldn’t really be arsed to research, so this is probably not really accurate.


End file.
